


Easter Egg Hunt

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Mulder wants to celebrate Easter with Scully, but he doesn't quite understand the holiday. MSR. SMUT.





	Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bob79519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob79519/gifts).



**For  Bob79159. I hope you enjoy! I think I went a little overboard, but I promise your Easter sex is here!**

It wasn’t unusual for her to wake up to the sight of Mulder watching her. It seemed like no amount of drool pooling from her lips or unattractive snoring would deter him. Her initial response was always to shyly smile and turn away, but at the first sign of consciousness, his lips would already be pressed to her cheek before whispering words of love. 

It was a routine. A very new, strange, but welcome routine and today was no different - with one exception.

As he kissed the skin under her ear, his morning stubble scraping against her neck, she felt him circling something bulbous around the skin of her breast, teasing but never quite reaching her nipple. She giggled and pulled herself away from his warm mouth’s inviting ministrations and grabbed what was in his hand. Only to realize it was a plastic, hollow easter egg.

“Mulder?” she asked, her voice groggy with sleep. “What is this?”

“I don’t know,” he exclaimed with fake innocence, as if the object had not just been in his hand a moment ago. “You should investigate,” he informed her seriously before latching his mouth back to the tendon of her neck.

She squeezed it with her thumb and forefinger so that it opened with a comedic pop, causing Mulder to look up and watch with amused anticipation. Inside was merely a slip of lined notebook paper that caused her to cock an eyebrow at him while his boyish smile only grew wider. She opened the paper with both hands and it read:

 

_ Happy Easter my love _

_ Now begins the game _

_ For the effort you put in _

_ You’ll be rewarded the same _

_ Start the morning as you always do _

_ And there just might be another clue for you _

 

“Mulder,” she started in confusion her eyes wistfully remaining on the words  _ my love _ . “What is this?” she asked playfully, not wanting to dampen his enthusiasm.

“It’s your very own Easter Egg hunt, Scully!” he proclaimed proudly. “You mentioned last week you missed doing it as a kid, so I figured why not now?”

His answer didn’t serve to give her any answers and she wasn’t sure what he was getting at. “But, we don’t have a yard?”

“What?” he asked, obviously not understanding her.

“What?” she repeated, not knowing what confused him.

“I didn’t put them all in a yard. Each one leads to the next, you have to read the clues to figure out where,” he explained.

“Mulder, that sounds like a Scavenger Hunt.”

“Isn’t an Easter Egg Hunt a Scavenger Hunt with eggs?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

_ Oh my god, he was raised Jewish.  _

The fact resurfaced prominently in her mind and a huge smile broke out onto her face. He’d never celebrated Easter before. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Even if they did, the Mulder family didn’t seem like the type to send their kids out on their hands and knees in the dirt looking for little, plastic, capitalistic eggs - before or after Samantha.

But here he was trying his best to replicate a childhood memory for her. The thought of him sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night to plant eggs around filled her heart with overwhelming affection. She contemplated telling him the truth for a moment, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings and, knowing Mulder, she was guessing whatever the final one was would be very good and would probably involve them ending up in a bed again for a repeat of last night.

So instead, she looked at him and back at the egg and made an audible sound of interest. “Well, ‘Start my morning as I always do’? Does that mean my next clue will be here?” As she asked this, she let her hand disappear under the comforter and skim down his body. She didn’t have to search as her hand immediately came in contact with his engorged erection. 

He gasped and lightly bucked into her hand as he sucked in his lip and bit down. She stroked him a few times fully before his hand gently encircled her wrist and pulled her hand away. “S-Scully,” he laughed breathlessly. “While I love the implication that you consider that a part of your morning routine, he’ll be needed a little later.” 

She raised her eyebrow and thought for a minute. She’d spent the night at his place last night, so her routine was a little different. Regardless, she always brushed her teeth first thing in the morning - now more than before because she’d needed to wash away the lingering taste of their arousals out of her mouth. A good problem to have. 

As she slid out of bed, she grabbed one of his shirts from off of the ground and she heard him grunt in disapproval as she slid it over her head. “Scully, there’s no dress code for an Easter Egg Hunt,” he weakly protested. She playfully rolled her eyes at him as she padded over to the bathroom. Flicking on the switch, she was happy to see a pink colored egg sitting on top of the spare toothbrush she kept here now. 

 

“If only we could solve cases this fast,” she joked to Mulder, who had now come to watch her from the doorframe. Opening the egg, she was met with a similar little note. 

_ The first thing I saw were oceans of blue _

_ As you stood in the spot where I first met you _

 

She squinted her eyes at him while he gave her a coy smile. “You’re making me go to work on a Saturday?” she asked.

He raised his hands up in mock defense. “Hey Scully, don’t shoot the messenger. If you have a problem, sounds like you’ll need to take it up with the Easter Bunny.”

She laughed and threw her arms around him and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. He seemed surprised, but returned it with matching vigor. Speaking of vigor, she could still feel his erection pressing against her abdomen and she was internally disappointed they couldn’t stop to take care of their mutual problems. She pulled back and grabbed her toothbrush. “Mulder, you know it’s not actually Easter right? That’s tomorrow.”

He shrugged and almost looked self-conscious as he played with the doorframe, picking at the uneven paint. “I know, but I know how much it means to you. So I didn’t want to intrude on your day with your family.”

Her heart ached at his words and at his sentiment that sparing his intrusion tomorrow was somehow a present in itself. “Mulder, it would mean the world if you were with me.”

He gave her a small smile but his words didn’t match. “Scully, you don’t have to spare my feelings. I-”

“When have I ever done that?” she interrupted, shooting him a look that said she wasn’t budging on this.

“Thank you,” he replied, genuine appreciation lacing his voice.

“Besides,” she said, starting to brush her teeth. “I already told my mom you were coming. She nearly exploded when I told her that you were coming as my date and not my friend. I think you’d break her heart if you didn’t come.”

His smile was better than anything he possibly could have planned at the end of this scavenger, sorry, Easter egg hunt. “You told her?” he beamed.

“Well, she guessed. As she does every time I’ve mentioned you for the past seven years. Just this time she was actually right,” she laughed.

He came around from behind her and started kissing her and even though she wanted to return it more than anything she stopped him with a raise of her hand and chastised, “Hey, hey, I have to get ready to go to work. _ ” _

He let go and within twenty minutes they were both ready to go in their casual clothes. However, when she went to her car, he kept walking towards his own. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Got a few other errands I need to  _ hop _ to today, Scully,” he joked. “But I promise you’ll be seeing more of me in a bit.”

She just smiled at him before driving over to the Hoover Building. A few people looked surprised to see her in her street clothes, but no one made any comments. The perks of being a spooky. When she unlocked the office, she opened the door and was immediately struck by the sight of a dozen roses sitting on the desk.

And in the middle of the bouquet, an orange plastic egg.

 

_ And since that moment _

_ All I’ve thought about is you _

_ No matter how slimey the opponent _

_ There’s nothing we can’t get through _

 

She wondered how long he sat with a thesaurus in his hands getting synonyms to fit his messages. Though, knowing Mulder, this all probably just came naturally to him.  _ Slimey _ . She contemplated how many of their cases that could have fit. 

_ Flukeman? _

Slimey, sewer, it was better than nothing. She went over to the filing cabinet before trying to think of what letter he’d be under. M for mutant? F for Flukeman? W for Worm? She decided to go with F and almost audibly exclaimed when a green egg rolled a top the files. She didn’t expect it, but she was actually quite enjoying herself.

 

_ From Flukey to Cow sucking Vampires _

_ I’ve shown you a lot _

_ No matter what transpires _

_ This is what I’ve got _

 

She felt her brow furrow at this one. She re-read it a few times through and didn’t understand what it was leading her to. She thought about calling Mulder, but she wanted to get it on her own. She looked around the room, hoping something might come to her, and then...it did. Quite literally.

In the corner of the room she could see a little yellow egg taped to the side of the projector.  _ Oh.  _ Showing her the cases, ‘this is what I’ve got’, okay. If he asked she was just going to say she figured it out herself. 

She walked over to the projector, but the egg was empty. Taking that as a sign, she pressed the turnstile on and watched as a big image of Mulder and her from a few years ago illuminated the screen.  _ FBI Investigates mysterious murders.  _ It must have been from a newspaper from the town they were working a case for. They looked adorably innocent and she smiled at the way Mulder seemed to be looking so intently at her. Clicking the next image, it was them posing for an office Christmas party maybe three years ago. The following was a photo of her eating Pad Thai. That was the night he’d brought his camera over, insisting that they needed to document their time together. The night he... _ click. _

Uh huh. She expected that, but seeing a photo of him balls deep in her while she was riding him still made her gasp. Especially since he’d just left this in here. What if the custodian saw it? But she’d be lying if she said seeing them joined so intimately like that wasn’t extraordinarily hot. She felt a wave of arousal rush through her as she focused on the little details of the image, like the way her arousal was glistening on her inner thighs and his groin. Or how her entire chest was flushed crimson red, much like his cock was. 

The sound of the air-conditioning turning on scared her and she quickly flicked to the next slide.

 

_ Does that turn you on? _

_ Because it does for me. _

_ Go change into something nice _

_ And call me at three _

 

She looked at her watch and realized just how late they’d woken up this morning. Then again, it’d been a  _ long  _ night last night. Without another thought, she took the projector reel, the flowers, and her purse out to the car and drove home. She hoped the next clue after this would lead to being able to see him. 

Walking into her apartment, she could smell that the reason he didn’t come with her earlier was because he had to come here and plant this part of the clue. His cologne was still lingering in the apartment and part of her felt like she was just stumbling one step behind. Setting the flowers down on the counter, she walked into her bedroom and flung open her closet. Much to her delight, she was face to face with a purple egg.

 

_ Put on something fancy _

_ And get ready for a treat _

_ There’s a present with your stash _

_ Of things that make me overheat _

 

She chuckled lightly to herself at his messy scrawl. It was clear by the lazy rhyming and the handwriting that he was worried she’d figure the last clue out faster than she actually had.  _ Damn that projector. _ But this was another one that made her scratch her head.  _ My stash of things that make him overheat? _

Out of impulse, she went to her thermostat to check and see if there was anything around there. Then she checked her radiator. Neither felt right, but felt like the natural choice. She always complained that it was cold, he never complained about being too hot.

Too hot?

Realization struck her when he realized he meant overheat connotatively, not denotatively. That changed everything. 

Stalking over to her nightstand, she pulled open her drawer of sex miscellaneous sex toys and saw a rainbow egg taped to a medium sized black box - bigger than a jewelry box but smaller than a shoe box. She pulled out the box while smiling at the memory of when he accidentally first discovered this drawer. He’d been looking for her reading light and accidentally stumbled across her night-time relief drawer.

“ _ Holy shit, Scully,” he’d exclaimed. _

_ “Wha-oh,” the question dying on her lips as he brandished a purple dildo. _

_ “You have, um, quite the collection here,” he praised, his voice thick and heavy. _

_ “Thanks to you,” she teased. _

_ “Thanks to me? Please let me know what I have to do with you having a drawer full of sex toys,” he asked, pulling out a pink vibrator and a bottle of lube. _

_ “You wouldn’t just have me leaving the office mentally frustrated, Mulder.” _

_ “So,” he paused, looking like a kid unwrapping presents on Christmas morning. “You’re telling me I made you so sexually frustrated that you had to go out and buy all this?” He asked incredulously, reading a small container that she knew said ‘orgasm balm’. _

_ “Well,” she crooned, straddling his lap and taking his eyes away from the toys. “I’m a very sexual woman-” _

_ “So I’ve noticed,” he smiled. _

_ “So I might have had some of this prior, but you definitely made me need to use them more than I had previously anticipated,” she teased, rocking against him. _

_ She felt his arousal growing against her as he thrust upwards and demanded, “Show me.” _

That had been a few months ago and she was pretty sure the only action these toys had gotten since were in Mulder’s imagination. Opening the box, two sheer pieces of fabric tumbled out. Pieces of fabric she slowly recognized were a thin, sheer black set of lingerie. A small bra, and a thong. She bit her lip in excitement and opened the attached egg.

 

_ Memory lane is always fun _

_ But don’t forget to call at three _

_ Make sure you put these items on _

_ For naughty thoughts they invoke in me _

 

She felt a blush spread over her cheeks as she almost laughed at the humor of the situation. Last time she did an Easter egg hunt, the prize she wanted more than anything was maybe a Twix Bar if she was lucky. Now the only thing she wanted out of this was Mulder inside her. How the times have changed.

Without another thought, she stripped off her old clothes and slipped on the barely-enough-fabric-to-be-called-clothes clothes. They were a perfect fit, as would be expected from Mulder. She moved around the bed so that she was standing in front of her vanity.  _ Oh god. _

She was hot. She didn’t care if it made her sound vain in the moment. The set left absolutely nothing to the imagination and it was inexplicably erotic. Her nipples were hard peaks through the fabric and she could see her tuft of pubic hair showing through the mesh. Turning around and bending over she saw how perfectly the thong framed her ass. She could even see the slit of her lips and the dampness already seeping between them and onto the fabric. 

Mulder was going to love this. 

Halting her self-appreciation session, she walked over to her closet and put on a nice emerald, form-fitting dress that she’d seen Mulder more than appreciate when she wore it around him in the past. Looking back at the clock she saw it read 3:03 and she rushed to get her phone, pressing one on speed dial and listening to the ring as she checked herself out in the mirror.

However, the ring she was listening to seemed amplified for some reason and she didn’t really put two and two together until he heard “Mulder,” resonate as loudly in her ear as it did off the walls of her apartment. She jumped and turned to see Mulder in a dress shirt and nice slacks, leaning against the doorframe. That’s why it had smelled so much like him. He’d been here the whole time.

“You’re late, Scully,” he tsked without reprimand.

“And you’re intruding,” she teased in a matching tone.

“Can’t intrude,” he retorted, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her. “I’m glad you went with this dress.”

She smiled up at him, enjoying the feeling of his hands running up and down the length of her back. “I had to choose something that wouldn’t draw too much attention to my current underwear situation,” she smirked.

He bit his lip before bringing his mouth down to her ear, his hot breath hitting the inner shell and making her entire body shiver. “Do you know how hot you looked? How much I wanted to rush up and take you when you bent over the bed like that while you looked at your own arousal?” He started placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to where her neck met her shoulder and she lolled her head to the side before pulling away.

“You were watching me?” she asked, voice tight through her lust.

“Couldn’t keep my eyes off you,” he admitted shamelessly, his hands reaching low enough to cup her ass and bring her body flush to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sensually on the lips, dragging her tongue across his as soon as their mouths met. She could feel he was in the same state she’d left him in - his erection pressing against her just as adamantly as it had been this morning. 

She broke the kiss, but not the distance, whispering into his mouth, “Mulder, I’ve wanted you all day. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

With a self-satisfied smirk, he drew back and pulled out a singular white egg from his back pocket. “Well lucky for you, you found your last clue.”

She took it from him as she commented, “I don’t know if I found it as much as he gave it to me, but thank you.” She was about to open it, his eyes watching her every move before she paused. “Mulder, I mean it. Thank you. You’ve put so much thought into all this, and it’s so sweet.”

“I just wanted to give you a good Easter,” he shrugged sweetly, just like Mulder to shy away from any genuine praise thrown his way.

She put a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. “You are the most thoughtful man I’ve ever met. I’m so lucky to have you.” He smiled a sweet boyish smile and she decided to save him the embarrassment of her relentless praise by turning her attention to the white egg. 

Popping this one open, unlike the notebook paper of the other ones, it was on thick cardstock.

 

_ Reservations at ‘Nom du restaurant français chic’ at five. _

_ No rhyme for this. _

_ I love you, Scully. _

_ It means more than anything to be a part of your life. _

 

She felt her lip tremble slightly as she looked up at the still shy, but intent Mulder. “I love you,” he repeated, verbally this time.

“I love you too,” she stated, trying to reign in her emotions. “So, five?” she asked. “That seems like plenty of time to-”

“You read my mind, Scully,” he laughed, picking her up before tossing her on the bed. She giggled as she felt his weight fall down on top of her body, squirming against her as he peppered her exposed collarbone with kisses. 

_ This _ is what she’d been missing. Her giggling turned into soft pants as he lifted her up and slid the dress deftly down her shoulders. As soon as her arms were released, she started unbuttoning his shirt, not quite sure why he had them get dressed in the first place when they’d just have to re-dress later, but knowing better than to question Mulder’s logic. 

After some well-practiced maneuvers, he was naked as the day he was born, and she was left sitting on the bed in her barely-there underwear and bra set. She felt herself get inexplicably wetter as he reached down and took himself in his hand, stroking his length languidly as he simply took in the sight of her. “I saw that a few weeks ago in a shop window and I couldn’t stop thinking about you wearing it.”

Deciding to give him a show rather than respond, she leaned back on her elbows and drew her knees up so that her feet were planted on the bed. Then, as she moved her hands up to cup her breasts, she let her thighs part and expose her soaking, and without a doubt swollen, lips to him. “Did it meet your expectations?”

He made a sound that was near a growl in the back of his throat and practically lunged at her, “You always do.”

His hands replaced hers as he ground his erection into her center. The sensation of the cool fabric acting as a barrier between their throbbing sexes was as tortuous as it was erotic. Mulder must’ve felt the same as he growled, “But I think I’d prefer them off in this moment.”

As he hooked his fingers into the waistband, she unclasped the bra - ever the team. Then, as he fell back onto her, he lined them up before plunging into her tight heat. “Fuck,” she moaned huskily against his shoulder.

“Do you like that?” he asked. How could she not like feeling like every fibre in her body was charged and pulsating.

“God,  _ yes,”  _ she moaned, angling her hips so that his thrusts could go deeper.

“Oh my god,” He leaned away, so that he could slide off the bed, and he pulled on her leg so that her body slid towards him, aligning them so he was standing next to the bed she was laying flat on. 

Then he grabbed her ankles and moved them so they were next to his head. “Wha- _ oh shit,”  _ she cried out as he plunged back into her. She could feel her ass shaking with each impact of him burying himself to the hilt. 

“You feel so good, Scully,” he whispered, chasing his own breath as he licked his thumb and brought it to the apex of her legs.

“Please, m-more,” she requested as his thumb slowly started circling her clit. He knew how she liked it, so she knew he started off slow because, though he’d never admit it, he loved hearing her ask. It was something she knew and was more than willing to grant him.

“More what?” he teased.

“To-Touch me more, ye-yeah like that,” she responded, her eyelids fluttering as she squirmed against his hand.

He parted her legs and shifted them higher on the bed so he was hovering over her as he worked her body relentlessly. They’d both been worked up all day and this was inevitable. With how frequently they had sex, it was fine if some were more succinct than others. She was sure there would be a repeat performance later tonight. “M-Muh-lder,” she cried, almost frantic now in her movements. “Make me come, p-please,” she had a deathgrip on his shoulders and, from the way her body was quivering, the end was near.

He knew that too, so his thumb picked up the pace as he snapped his hips brutally against hers, angling his hips to hit the spots that made her cry out the most. Within only a few moments of that she felt her body freeze and shake as it was wrought with her orgasm. “Fuck, Mulder!” she screamed as her back violently arched off the bed.

She felt him spurt hot and deep inside her as he chased her orgasm with her, thrusting inside her and grinding against her to prolong both of their pleasures. “ _ OhmygodIloveyouScully,”  _ came tumbling out of his mouth like a reverent prayer as he came, slowly recovering as he laid down next to her panting form.

They remained like that for a while, simply hugging and kissing each other while they caught their breath. “I’m not sure if any of this goes with how this holiday should be celebrated, but I gotta admit I like your version the best,” she praised.

“Happy Easter, Scully.”

  
  



End file.
